


The Tastiest Delicacy Of All

by Redcognito



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Food Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan and Elena experiment with tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tastiest Delicacy Of All

Tendrils of cool air whispered across Stefan's cheek from the open refrigerator door, bringing with it a mixture of scents from the food within. Though blindfolded, he could sense Elena's bright presence before him, could see in his mind's eye the amused smile that graced her lips as she carefully chose tasters of different foods to give to him.

"I think," he said cautiously, running his tongue around his teeth, contemplating the taste, "that I don't much like hummous."

"Oh?" Elena asked, genuinely curious. She took great delight in having him sample different foods and taste sensations. Spurred by the fact he rarely ate, she was determined to find the perfect delicacy, the one that even made Stefan open his eyes in wonder.

"The texture. It just doesn't feel nice on my tongue." He took a sip from the glass of water that Elena touched to his lips, and washed the liquid around his mouth to remove the last traces of the hummous. "I think I'm ready for your next surprise."

"Hopefully the texture of this won't offend your palette," Elena said as she carefully dropped a morsel into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. Fruitcake, he decided, as sultanas and cherries brushed his taste buds, followed by a hint of... cinnamon?

"Mmm." He allowed a smile to spread. "I think I like fruitcake."

"Aunt Judith's best," Elena informed him solemnly, "The recipe has been handed down from mother to daughter for generations."

"Then I hope Margaret is a good student, or I fear this recipe could be lost."

"Hey!" Elena fwapped him, laughing. "My cooking isn't that bad."

"Hm," was Stefan's non-committal response. "What's next?"

"Aah, well. This... is a bit special," Elena said mysteriously.

"More special than Aunt Judith's secret recipe?" Stefan asked playfully.

"Oh, yes," Elena assured him, then delivered the next treat.

Behind the blindfold, Stefan's eyes opened wide with shock, and his breath caught in his throat. It was a taste of heaven, sweet and delicate, fragrant and addictive. This, he decided, was what ambrosia must taste of. He pulled the blindfold off to meet Elena's sparkling blue gaze, contemplating the lingering flavour in his mouth. After a moment, he spoke. "I think that your lips are the tastiest delicacy of all," he said as he moved in to devour them, muffling Elena's delighted laugh.

Fin.


End file.
